


The Creation of the Silmarils

by amyfortuna



Series: Silmarillion40 [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sestina, Silmarils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Fëanor's creation of the Silmarils, in the form of a sestina.





	The Creation of the Silmarils

The Light before all light, the Imperishable Flame,   
Forth from the Void it came before the Count of Years  
And at the heart of Arda settled, spilling bright  
To form lands and to form me and to form Trees.   
From those Trees I take a portion of their light  
And of myself a portion too: the fire that is my name.

_Silma_ my secret vessels shall be their name,  
My Silmarils, forged of light and soul and flame,  
Long shall they be sung of down the endless years  
Strong shall be their call and their lustre bright,  
Half my soul inside them intermixed with Trees,  
What dwells within is half elven, half divine light.

To break these gems I make would break my light,  
Would scatter me to pieces, shred my name,  
Would turn me helpless into helpless flame,  
Would burn my soul to ashes through the years,  
Would render me to nothing but a spark so bright  
That the fire inside me would outshine the Trees.

Briefly for a moment would I outshine the Trees  
And then fade to nothing, dying light  
To darkness turned, soul vanishing, erasing my name,  
Burning, ever burning, in a void of endless flame.  
To what I have made I shall cling for countless years,  
Look at them, my beloved ones, they shine so bright!

Shine! Mind, heart, and soul, made visible, made bright  
You are the mingling of my heart with the light of the Trees.  
You are my star, you are the earth's jewel, you are the sea's light  
You are the song ringing down the years that shall carry my name  
You are Imperishable Flame mixed with Imperishable Flame,  
You are the Voice, the Memory, the Hope singing through the years.

Far Ages hence you shall be shining, no matter the years,   
Songs of you will be sung in times far distant, ages bright,  
Over Middle-earth sent you will be, heart of the Trees,  
As wars rage, kingdoms fall, and all fades, you will be a light  
Ever-present, eternal, you are the memory of my name  
You are Fëanáro's heart, you are the keeper of my flame.


End file.
